


A Notícia

by jessiestark



Series: Desafios Sherlolly [4]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Quando a família Holmes se reúne para passar a Páscoa juntos, um grande notícia surge.





	A Notícia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Surpresa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871592) by [jessiestark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark). 



> [6º Desafio Sherlolly]
> 
> Esta fic faz parte de uma série de desafios que fiz em 2014 - "Desafios Sherlolly". São fanfics fofas que abordam o relacionamento de Sherlock e de Molly. 
> 
> *A primeira fic dessa série aborda o mesmo tema, mas aqui eu quis abordar a situação de uma maneira diferente

\- Mike, Sherlock, venham para dentro. Está quase na hora do jantar.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher-- Mycroft foi o nome que você me deu. Será que poderia pelo menos usá-lo?

\- Claro. - Sra. Holmes sorriu, segurando a porta dos fundos aberta enquanto seus filhos adentravam a casa. - Desculpe-me, _Mike._

Mycroft estacou onde estava e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sherlock na pode deixar de sorrir, e ao olhar para a mãe viu que ela também sorria. Não gostava de admitir, mas o detetive havia sentido a falta dos pais recentemente. Talvez pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, talvez pelo o que havia descoberto recentemente. Devido a esse acontecimento, Sherlock não via os pais como duas pessoas tediosas.

\- Se você mostrasse não se incomodar com isso, talvez ela parasse de te chamar assim, Mycroft. - Mary Watson disse, já sentada a mesa. O irmão Holmes mais velho limitou-se a sorrir forçadamente. - Não acredito que conseguirei mudar hábitos de vários anos, Mary. Acredite, tentei várias vezes.

Como havia acontecido no Natal, os Watson estavam compartilhando de mais um momento com os Holmes. Tinham virado praticamente parte da família, e agora que nascimento da pequena bebê Watson estava perto, a Sra. Holmes exigia a constante presença de Mary nos encontros familiares. Isso era uma das coisas que Molly não sabia muito bem como reagir. Claro, ela entendia que essa aproximação era uma clara insinuação de que a mãe de Sherlock aguardava ansiosamente por um neto. Não que ela não quisesse um filho de Sherlock. Não que eles não estivessem tentando. Não seria por falta de tentativa. (E ela não pode evitar um riso com tal pensamento, atraindo um olhar curioso de Sherlock e Mycroft.) Mas ainda assim, ela não tinha certeza que estava preparada. Um filho mudaria toda a sua vida.

\- Molly? - A voz de John a trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos. - Tudo bem?

-Sim, sim. - Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. - Estava distraída. Desculpe, o que você tinha perguntado?

\- Como vai a vida de casada, como a nova Sra. Holmes. Claro que o casamento muda nossa rotina, mas tenho visto vocês dois pouco ultimamente - Ele terminou a frase olhando para Sherlock.

\- Estávamos ocupados. - Sherlock respondeu, entre uma garfada da maravilhosa refeição preparada pela Sra. Holmes mais velha. Ele ate se perguntava se fora mesmo a mãe dele quem fizera tudo aquilo.

\- Pois é, estávamos ocupados. - Molly concordou.

\- Fazendo sexo. - Sherlock disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Molly dissera “trabalhando”'

John e Mycroft se engasgaram ao mesmo tempo, o que seguiu por um ataque de tosse. Mary tentava segurar a risada enquanto encarava Sherlock perplexa, pega de surpresa com as palavras dele. Os pais de Sherlock se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados. O Sr Holmes pigarreou e a Sra. Holmes se levantou rapidamente.

– Está na hora da sobremesa, não acham? Eu acho. Mike, venha até a cozinha me ajudar por um instante.

Sherlock franziu o cenho. - O que aconteceu?

\- Sherlock. Por favor. Não finja que não aconteceu nada - o pai dele o advertiu.

Molly estava totalmente vermelha, e John sussurrava para Mary para que a loira parasse de sorrir.

O silencio tomou conta do ambiente até a Sra. Holmes e Mycroft voltarem.

\- Parabéns, irmão querido. Conseguiu deixar o clima ainda pior para as nove pessoas presentes aqui. Deve ser algum tipo de recorde.

\- Hm, desculpe, nove? - John perguntou.

\- Incluindo os dois bebês, sim. Nove. - Ele respondeu.

\- Mas não há nenhum outro... - Molly começara a falar, mas se calou de repente com o olhar de Sherlock. - Eu não estou... _Não_. Oh, Sherlock, você já sabia disso?

O silencio voltara. Agora todos encaravam os dois.

\- Molly, eu... Eu estava esperando até que você estivesse preparada... Psicologicamente.

\- E o que você acha que _isso_ significa? Estando preparada ou não, eu tenho o direito de saber! Afinal, agora tem uma... criança crescendo dentro de mim! - Ela se levantou, assustada. Molly estava aterrorizada. Não sabia o que pensar, não fazia ideia de como reagir. Olhou para as duas outras mulheres presentes na sala. A mãe de Sherlock tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Mary estava levemente surpresa, sua boca se abrindo um pouco enquanto seu olhar ia do detetive à patologista e tentava entender realmente o que tinha acontecido.

\- Me deem licença por um instante. - A castanha balbuciou e correu para fora da casa. Precisava de ar puro.

Ela correu pelo gramado que se estendia no fundo da casa dos Holmes. Iria ter um filho.

Um filho.

Com Sherlock Holmes.

Molly Hooper e Sherlock Holmes seriam uma família. Estaria preparada para isso? Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, ela olhou em volta. A casa estava longe agora. Tudo o que havia em volta era verde. A grama se entendia até o horizonte. De repente, um peso a mais podia ser notado dentro dela. Molly sentia a presença dessa criança, sentia como se ela fosse uma âncora que a prendia no mesmo lugar. Não realizara estar chorando até que as lágrimas alcançaram a blusa de seda branca que ela vestia.

\- Molly! - a voz de Sherlock veio ao longe enquanto ele corria ao seu encontro. Ela envolveu os braços em torno de si mesma, como se tentasse se proteger de algo. Talvez proteger ela mesma da reação dele.

\- Molly. - Ele disse ao alcançá-la, sua respiração ofegante. Ao perceber que a castanha estava chorando, rapidamente puxou-a para si, abraçando-a. - Esta tudo bem, Molls. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Não. Não, Sherlock não vai ficar _tudo bem_. - ela respondeu rispidamente, se desvencilhando dele. Ela ainda não aceitava não ser a primeira a descobrir. A ilusão que tinha desse momento, de preparar Sherlock para contar-lhe a noticia, como sempre acontecia nos filmes que assistia, fora destruída. Ele sabia-- E não contara a ela, a mãe do filho deles.

\- Não? - Sherlock arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Não. Não, nós não podemos ter um filho. Não enquanto você for você e nós continuarmos desse jeito.

\- Jeito? Que jeito?

Ela respirou fundo - Você não me contando as coisas. Coisas extremamente importantes como essa. Muita coisa vai ter que mudar, Sherlock. E eu não vou conseguir criar essa criança... sozinha.

Sherlock permaneceu em silencio por alguns instantes e pressionou os lábios enquanto pensava. Ele teria que mudar, e mudanças eram difíceis. Além de que Sherlock não se sentia capaz de cuidar de uma criança, afinal, Molly, John e Mary ainda cuidavam _dele_.

\- Molls... Eu posso te prometer uma coisa. - ele escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente. - Você não vai cuidar sozinha dessa criança. Eu... Eu serei o melhor pai do mundo. Bom, o melhor pai do mundo que uma pessoa como eu consegue ser. - Ele deu um sorriso tímido para ela. - Me desculpe por não ter contado. Tinha medo de como você ia reagir. Nem eu mesmo sabia o que pensar disso.

As palavras dele pareciam ser o que ela precisava ouvir. As lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos, mas talvez fosse seu emocional que estivesse sendo afetado pela gravidez.

\- Nós vamos ser uma família.

\- Sim, Molls. - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Nós vamos ser uma família.


End file.
